Don't Forget
by Masayo
Summary: Mai started walking “Oh yeah and tell Shizuru happy anniversary,” she called over her shoulder. Natsuki’s eye twitched ‘Damnit, she knew what today was and it took Nao to remind me’ actually Nao taunted her about not remembering. She was so doomed.


~I don't own anything~

* * *

'_Hmm…What should I get Shizuru?_' Natsuki stood outside of one of the many boutiques that the street had to offer. Today was a perfect day to be outside; the sun was up giving off just enough warmth, a soft breeze blew through the trees, everyone seemed happy, all in all a perfect day and Natsuki couldn't think of one single thing for Shizuru on their anniversary '_Ugh what is wrong with me?_' she sighed. She turned from the window hands in pockets and started walking down the street.

"Natsuki?" Natsuki looked up to see Mai and Mikoto walking up to her.

"Natsuki! How are you?" Mai asked. Mai and Mikoto were loaded with the stuff that they had bought for the day. Natsuki shrugged

"Fine,"

"Look at what Mai got me!" Mikoto chirped holding up a small lacy white bra. Natsuki and Mai sweat dropped.

"Uh..Mikoto put that way," Mai blushed "We're in public,"

"But Mai I wanted to show what you got me," Mikoto looked up at Mai with a big smile. Mai sighed

"So it looks like you almost got everything for the wedding," Natsuki tried to change the topic.

"Yep, I'm going try to have all the Himes for my bridesmaids. You and Shizuru will be there right?" Mai asked.

"Hai, hai I know Shizuru really wants to go so she'll probably drag me along," Natsuki grumbled. Mai smiled

"Good, well we still have a few things to get, come on Mikoto," Mai started walking "Oh yeah and tell Shizuru happy anniversary," she called over her shoulder. Natsuki's eye twitched '_Damnit, she knew what today was and it took Nao to remind me_' actually Nao took her sweet time taunting Natsuki about not remembering an important date. She kicked a pebble in her path '_I'll never understand what Mia sees in Tate but that's her life. I need to figure out what to get Shizuru,_' Natsuki stopped when something caught her eye. There in the window of a tea shop was a crystal tea set with dragons etched into it. The cups looked like fragile bubbles that caught the light to make little rainbows. She smiled '_perfect,_'

* * *

When Natsuki finally came home it was just dark and all the lights were out in the house "Shizuru? Are you here?" she walked in further into the dark house, her senses on alert "Shizuru?" she called out again.

"I'm in the garden," Natsuki walked back to the garden, just when she stepped on the back porch lights went on. All the trees had little lights on them and paper lanterns hanging on the branches, the little koi pond with the water fall had floating lotus shaped candles, cherry blossoms were scattered on the small walk way and there off to the side under one of the lighted trees was a blanket with a small low table with big soft cushions around it. On the table was one lone candle in a tall silver stand in the middle, more blossoms lightly scattered around it, small plates with delicious variety of food artistically arranged on the table.

"Ara ara does my Na-tsu-ki-chan like it?" Shizuru appeared behind Natsuki wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning her chin on her shoulder. Natsuki blushed and nodded. Shizuru smiled and took Natsuki by the hand, leading her to the table "I prepared it just the way you like all with mayo," They plopped onto the pillows, more Natsuki plopped onto the cushions, Shizuru gracefully took her seat next to Natsuki. They enjoyed a nice quiet dinner with some small talk; most of the night passed that way. Natsuki was relaxing enjoying the feel of Shizuru's fingers gently stroking her hair as she rested her head in Shizuru's lap "Oh I almost forgot, here I got you something," Shizuru placed a small glossy paper bag with white and blue tissue paper peeking out on her stomach. Natsuki slowly rose up into a sitting position to open it. Natsuki blushed a deep red when she pulled what was inside out; it was a bright red strappy-back babydoll. It was made out of sheer mesh in the front with sparkling sequin and rhinestone accents in the back with matching panties "I thought this would be good in your collection,ne?" Natsuki nodded

"H-hai," Natsuki placed it back inside the bag and reached for her gift that she got Shizuru "H-here," she felt a little ashamed that her present wasn't as great as hers.

"Ookini," Shizuru opened hers and squealed with delight, setting it to the side she glomped Natsuki "I love it," besides the tea set Natsuki had also gotten a small wooden box of different kinds of tea that blossomed in the water. "Ara why don't I make us some tea while you go try on your present," Shizuru winked at Natsuki. Natsuki smiled giving Shizuru a small kiss on the cheek before she went to put on her gift. Oh she'd definitely wouldn't be forgetting another anniversary.

* * *

Gomennasi if you don't like it. This is my first NatShiz fic. My friend asked me to write one for her and I did. Nee-chan I hope you like^^

I'd like it if you could leave a comment. It would help me to know what I can do to improve my writing^^


End file.
